


Pregnancy

by orphan_account



Series: Scydia [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from tumblr, and this started the Scydia shipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnancy

She stared down at the stick in her hand, stunned. She didn’t know how to feel. Was she ready to be a mother? Not really. Was Scott ready to be a dad? She didn’t know. 

“What’s the verdict, Lyd?” Scott knocked on the bathroom door. 

“Biscuit in the oven” She said, and he walked in, smiling and looking all happy. And she felt so much better and she hugged him, starting to cry because hello, their having a baby and my god.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I’m going to die, I’m going to die” Scott kept saying over and over, and she was ready to beat the hell out of him with her Louisville Slugger but they pulled up to Derek’s house. 

Lydia got out of the car and pranced her way into the house. 

“You’re pregnant” Several voices rang out, and it made the couple freeze. 

“H-how’d you know?”

“Your scent is sweet” Peter rolled his eyes, and she wanted to punch him in his stupid face. 

~~~~

When they told their parents (together, all of them) they reacted how to be expected. 

Scott’s mom slapped the taste out of his mouth and her parents yelled. She just sat there, crying and holding her stomach. 

~~~~

The one person they needed to tell…they avoided for a while until one day, Allison tackled Scott out on the Lacrosse field when he was practicing by himself and Lydia was watching.

“Why are you avoiding me?” Allison snapped. 

“I-I’m not” Scott stuttered and Allison’s eyes narrowed. 

“Tell me” 

“I’m pregnant” Lydia said.

And then there was silence, and then crying (and yes, Scott cried too.)

“how…how could you?” And then BAM, Allison’s fist connected with Scott’s nose, and she stormed off, crying and feeling betrayed.


End file.
